Unsichtbaren
by AVCenna
Summary: BTS Fanfic! Yaoi but its sweet! Cutie couple. "Orang yang kejam pada anak kecil itu menyebalkan." Menurutnya, orang yang membuat anak kecil menangis itu gila, sinting. Menurutnya.


_**Orang yang kejam pada anak kecil itu menyebalkan.**_

 _ **Menurutnya, orang yang membuat anak kecil menangis itu gila, sinting. Menurutnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unsichtbaren**_

 _ **B x B / BTS Couple / DLDR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang yang sangat panas di kota Seoul. Setiap orang sibuk mencari kenyamanan sendiri untuk menghindar dari terik matahari siang itu. Tak jauh berbeda untuk seorang pemuda yang sedang mengantri hendak memesan satu _**cup**_ _**Iced** **Coffee.**_ Namjoon -pemuda itu- hanya pemuda biasa, untuk penampilannya. Terlampau biasa hingga sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia tampan- _ **sangat tampan**_. _**Iced coffee**_ yang diteguknya perlahan mengalir melalui celah di kedua bibir tebalnya hingga tertelan seluruhnya dan menghasilkan desahan puas dari si pemuda tampan.

Langkah kakinya perlahan melambat untuk membuang gelas plastik kosongnya. Kemudian berjalan ke taman pinggir jalan yang sering disinggahinya dan tentu saja tujuannya cuma satu. Tidur. Jangan tanya kenapa, Namjoon hanya menyukainya.

Namun sebelum mencapai bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang pada sisi taman itu, langkah Namjoon terhenti. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan bocah lelaki kecil yang menurut nya berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Bocah itu memegang robot mainan di masing-masing tangannya. Seolah dapat saling berkomunikasi memalui tatapan mata, Namjoon dan bocah itu bersamaan melirik ke bangku panjang yang menjadi sasaran keduanya. Setelah itu pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Bahkan jika dibayangkan, terdapat kilatan tak kasat mata di antara keduanya.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit sejak kejadian itu, dan sejurus kemudian semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Hasilnya adalah Namjoon yang kini tengah berbaring santai menikmati siang harinya sementara si bocah menangis keras sampai-sampai mainan robotnya terjatuh di tanah. Bocah itu sibuk menutupi matanya yang berarir dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Tanpa tahu sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Sangat jelas hingga pemuda yang menjadi saksi betapa _**kejam dan sinting**_ nya seorang Kim Namjoon itu mendelik marah.

.

.

.

Sang saksi mata kini tengah berjalan mendekati bocah yang sedang menangis itu. Berdehem kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Hei.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Jangan menangis lagi, laki-laki itu harus kuat tidak boleh cengeng." Pemuda manis itu -Hoseok- mencoba mencuri perhatian si bocah dengan suara lembut menenangkan miliknya.

Mendengar suara Hoseok, seolah seperti sihir anak itu mendongak dan menatap Hoseok yang kini tersenyum manis, hangat. Menampakkan lesung pipi kecil di atas kedua sudut bibirnya serta mata kucingnya yang menyipit ramah.

"Hyung akan memarahi orang itu. Anak manis jangan menangis lagi ya."

"H-hyung.. Itu ja-jahat hiks..". Adu si bocah lelaki bersurai cokelat dengan poni kehijauan itu pada Hoseok. Anak ini tampan, menurutnya.

Hoseok tak pernah melepaskan senyum hangatnya. "Iya, hyung tau..-" mendekatkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada bocah itu "-.. Memang orang itu menyebalkan. Dan dia jelek. Hihi." Dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya Hoseok berhasil membuat bocah itu tersenyum dan ikut terkekeh.

"Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Taehyung. Taetae." Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, bibir tipisnya membentuk kotak saat tertawa dan giginya juga putih mungil. Duhh, Hoseok gemasss sekali!

"Taetae yang tampan, sekarang bermain lagi ya, biarkan hyung yang mengurus monster itu, oke?" Hoseok mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan _**monster**_ sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung.

Bocah itu mengangguk, mengambil kembali mainannya dan mencari tempat bermain baru. "Dadaah hyung manis ~". Taehyung melambai pada Hoseok sebelum benar-benar berlari kecil ke tengah taman untuk berkumpul dengan anak kecil yang lain.

"Daah sayang." Hoseok membalas lambaian Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Namun setelah berbalik senyuman manis Hoseok luntur begitu saja, wajahnya menjadi datar sedatar papan.

Hei, siapa sangka _**monster sinting**_ yang ia kutuk habis-habisan tadi itu kini telah membuka matanya.

Hoseok tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya mencolok mata sipit atau paling tidak menarik bibir tebal pemuda bersurai merah muda itu.

Jika saja bisa.

.

.

.

Namjoon berbaring dengan meletakkan lengannya untuk menutup matanya. Mencoba terpejam dan mengabaikan tangisan bocah yang baru saja berperang tatapan dengannya. Katakanlah Namjoon kurang ajar -memang-, membuat seorang bocah menangis hanya karena sebuah bangku, bang-ku. Siapa peduli, Namjoon mengantuk.

Hampir saja pemuda tampan itu terlelap, sudah hampir sampai telinganya menangkap suara lelaki yang sepertinya berbicara pada bocah itu. Namjoon tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi kata-kata pemuda itu cukup untuk membuatnya kembali terjaga dan mengusir telak semua rasa kantuknya.

Apa baru saja pemuda itu mengatakan kalau Namjoon menyebalkan?

Jahat?

Jelek?

Dan apa-apaan itu monster? _**Hell!**_

Namjoon buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang lurus pada pemuda manis yang kini melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari memandang Namjoon tak suka.

"Dasar laki-laki kejam. Sinting. Gila." Hoseok mengumpat jelas-jelas langsung dihadapan Namjoon yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan lurus. "Hanya orang sinting tak berperasaan yang membuat anak kecil menangis. Dasar gila!" Umpatnya lagi, menurut Hoseok orang yang membenci dan tega pada anak kecil itu adalah orang gila. Ini hanya menurut Hoseok, ya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Namjoon terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Hoseok dengan seksama sedari tadi. Pemuda itu manis, pipinya tembam, bibirnya tipis dan rambutnya hitam kelam. Namjoon kembali tertarik ke dunianya setelah mendengar umpatan tulus penuh hati pemuda itu untuknya. Walaupun pemuda itu manis tapi tentu saja Namjoon tidak terima dirinya dikatai gila, oleh orang sing pula. Namjoon masih waras, bung.

Belum sempat Namjoon membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes, Hoseok lebih dulu melayangkan sebelah kaki jenjangnya ke tanah hingga taburan pasir terbang mengenai wajah dan mata Namjoon.

"Aish! Shit! Yak! Asddgfjhfjgkgjsh!"

Hoseok tertawa keras, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Namjoon yang kini mengumpat dengan segala bahasa asing yang diketahuinya. Hoseok segera melenggang pergi dengan berlari kecil tapi telinganya seperti menangkap suara-suara kecil yang ia yakin berasal dari Namjoon. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Aish! Yak kau! Kembali kesini! Sialan!"

Mendengar itu Hoseok menoleh kebelakang, memandang Namjoon yang sudah beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Pemuda itu tampak mengerang karena menahan perih, sepertinya.

Hoseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Siapa suruh bikin Taetae menangis.

.

.

.

"Dasar laki-laki sialan! Akan kuberi pelajaran padamu besok!" - Ini Namjoon yang lagi marah-marah di toilet umum.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Namjoon kembali ke taman itu. Duduk bersila di bangku yang sudah ia klaim sebagai tempatnya. Untungnya hari ini tanpa ada kegiatan berebut dengan bocah lagi. Namjoon meletakkan _**iced coffee**_ nya disisi pahanya yang terlipat. Menyusuri seluruh taman itu hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Pemuda manis yang menyebabkan matanya iritasi kemarin siang.

Namjoon hanya terus mengamati apa yang dilakukan Hoseok. Niatnya Namjoon ingin melabrak pemuda itu saat jaraknya lebih dekat. Dengan kata lain Namjoon menunggu sampai Hoseok sudah berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Namjoon melihat Hoseok yang berjalan kesana-kemari menghampiri setiap anak kecil yang menangis. Semuanya. Dari yang bayi, batita, sampai yang berusia balita. Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnnya ke sandaran bangku, dengan matanya tetap tidak terlepas dari Hoseok. Tanpa Namjoon sadari dirinya tersenyum beberapa kali melihat tingkah Hoseok yang berusaha keras untuk membuat anak-anak yang menangis itu kembali tertawa. Entah sihir atau mungkin pesona apa yang dimiliki Hoseok hingga tangisan yang menggema di taman itu mereda berkat dirinya.

Hoseok sesekali bermain dengan menarik perhatian bayi atau bocah dengan _**aegyo**_ nya. Bergerak melompat seperti kanguru, atau mengikuti gerak kucing bahkan seekor ikan. Namjoon terkekeh sendiri melihat pemuda manis itu.

Namjoon yang tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak kini jadi tersenyum.

"Aish!" Namjoon mengacak surai merah mudanya kasar. "Apa yang kupikirkan. Seharusnya aku marah tapi.. Aaaargh dia hanya terlalu manis." Erangnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Entah menguap kemana sudah niat awal Namjoon untuk memberikan pelajaran balas dendam pada Hoseok. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang ini. Tertawalah pada Namjoon yang berakhir dengan mengagumi atau bahkan menyukai pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyerah pada pesona pemuda _**asing**_ nya.

.

.

Diantara kesibukannya memandangi Hoseok, Namjoon hampir saja terjungkal dari tempatnya saat melihat seorang anak melaju kencang dengan sepedanya ke arah Hoseok. Namjoon hendak berlari menyelamatkan pemuda itu namun sudah terlambat, anak itu terlalu kencang. Sementara Hoseok tampak sama sekali tidak menghindar, pemuda itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

Dahi Namjoon mengerut dalam, berharap tidak melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi itu. Namun yang terjadi adalah Namjoon membeku di tempatnya. Dengan kerutan dahi yang kini sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Namjoon melihatnya, melihat dengan jelas tubuh Hoseok yang ditembus oleh bocah tadi. Hoseok tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dan Namjoon baru menyadari kalau pakaian Hoseok sama sekali tidak berganti, persis seperti kemarin.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Alasan atas kejanggalan yang Namjoon rasakan sejak tadi.

.

.

.

 _Sedari Namjoon mengamati gerak-gerik Hoseok yang menghibur anak kecil, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menegur ataupun menyapa pemuda manis itu. Tidak ada orang tua yang berterima kasih, seolah Hoseok tidak ada, seolah hanya bayi dan anak-anak yang dihiburnyalah yang dapat melihatnya. Namjoon merasakan kejanggalan itu. Namun pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu mengabaikan semuanya._

.

.

.

Disudut hatinya Namjoon merasakan ngilu, sakit yang entah dari mana melihat senyuman Hoseok. Rasa senang saat melihat senyuman pemuda manis itu kini berganti dengan rasa sedih. Namjoon tersenyum sedih. Otaknya memutar kembali semua ingatan akan senyuman Hoseok yang tertangkap oleh sepasang mata elangnya.

Namjoon baru menyadari, terselip senyum pahit disetiap akhir senyuman hangat bak mentari yang Hoseok perlihatkan. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Hoseok _**berbeda**_. Rasanya perih.

.

.

Namjoon kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Mencoba memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengatur perasaan akibat dihujam oleh sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan tak pernah terbayangkan dibenaknya. Walaupun ia hanya pemuda biasa, terkadang ia membenci kemampuannya yang dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Seperti Hoseok contohnya.

Hoseok kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Mungkin bukan kearahnya, Namjoon sangat yakin kalau pemuda manis itu tidak mengetahui kalau Namjoon dapat melihatnya. Namjoon menegapkan duduknya, meraih segelas _**iced coffee**_ nya untuk diteguk sebelum menegur pemuda manis tak kasat mata itu.

Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

"Hei.. Hantu."

.

.

.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali ke suatu tempat dimana _**dirinya**_ berada. Pemuda manis itu melihat sosok Namjoon di bangku tempatnya bertemu dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu kemarin. Hoseok hanya ingin melihatnya saja, iseng.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya begitu santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Pemuda itu tampan juga menurut Hoseok. Warna rambutnya juga lucu, merah muda. Hoseok terkikik kecil.

Hoseok melangkah santai dihadapan Namjoon tanpa tahu kalau pemuda itu dapat melihatnya hingga..

"Hei.. Hantu."

Suara berat seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Hoseok ingat suara ini, suara yang di dengarnya kemarin. _**"Aish! Yak kau! Kembali kesini! Sialan!"**_

Hoseok tercengang. Mata kucingnya membulat. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng kuat kemudian mempercepat langkahnya hendak meninggalkan Namjoon. Tapi kata-kata Namjoon lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, hantu. Aku berbicara padamu. Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Namjoon menegaskan ucapannya, membuat langkah pemuda manis itu lagi-lagi terhenti. Namjoon menatap punggung Hoseok, perlahan kepala pemuda manis itu menoleh, manik mata Namjoon bertemu dengan sudut mata Hoseok yang berkilau karena genangan air mata.

Apa baru saja pemuda tak kasat mata itu menangis?

Namjoon terdiam. Hendak mendekati Hoseok namun pemuda dengan senyum sehangat mentari itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauhi Namjoon. Meninggalkan Namjoon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Dan cinta konyolnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **?...?**_

 _ **Untuk bae ku sayang, maafkan kk yaa.. :')**_


End file.
